1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects images using a light modulation unit exemplified by a liquid crystal panel, and to a projection system using such a projector.
2. Related Art
In a previous-type projector remote control system, one or more projectors are connected to a control unit over a network. The projector(s) receive image information or others provided by the control unit, and return actually-processed images or others to the control unit. For more details, refer to Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2003-98594). The images or others thus returned to the control unit are displayed so that an operator can check the actual operation of the protector(s).
There is a method of capturing an image of an optical pointer using a camera. The camera is provided for use for capturing a screen image projected by a projector. This camera is used to capture an image of an optical pointer, which is provided for use by an operator to indicate a specific portion of the projected screen at a predetermined wavelength. The position of such an optical pointer is checked, and a mark corresponding to the optical pointer is provided to the projected screen. For more details, refer to Patent Document 2 (JP-A-2004-118807).
The problem with the system of returning projector-processed images or others to a control unit is that the amount of such image-including data is huge, thereby increasing the system cost and causing more difficulty in system maintenance.
The problem with the method of capturing an image of an optical pointer using a camera is that the image processing requires a relatively high speed for a computation process, and the optical pointer detection inevitably goes wrong.